


Calming the Flames

by KeyDaWolf



Series: Bringing Light series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boscha is Isolated, Gen, Indigo wants to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyDaWolf/pseuds/KeyDaWolf
Summary: Indigo wants to help a certain three eyed witch earn a second chance.
Series: Bringing Light series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009296
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Boscha stares at the group of witches and one human, this was all Willows fault!..... Wasn't it?  
Boscha had been thinking about all the events that had occured.. First Amity starts acting weird, then Half a witch starts getting confident, Amity takes that human to Grom, then challenges Boscha to a grudgby match with the human and half a witch… and now?

Boscha scowls, watching her old group of "friends" chatting away with each other… without her, they seemed content, at ease even, without her presence.

The whole school hierarchy that Boscha used to keep in check was turned upside down, bullies and the like were now frowned upon, so she was basically ignored now.

Boscha looks back at Amity and Willow, chatting quietly between themselves while the weird Illusion kid talked to the human and… a new face, one that had just seemed to appear, with a weird hairstyle, purple hair and eyes and dual tracking in Bard and Illusions, so weird, yet none of that compared to their behaviour.

Boscha decides shes had enough aggravation and gets up, dumping her lunch tray and heading off on her own, eyes burning into the floor as she heads for a place she can at least think in peace.

Unbeknownst to Boscha, she had someone following behind her, no malicious intent, more simple curiosity.

Boscha arrived at her spot, the gymnasium, most students didn't come here, let alone the small room beyond the stage, the bard class used it only when prepping for plays so it was always empty and no one ever batted an eye at random objects just appearing there sometimes.

Boscha checks around the gymnasium before going inside, bullies may bot be liked, but they still existed and the last thing she needed was to become a new target for them.

The room was empty, as usual, spare for a small potted plant at the back, the plant growing out of it was tiny and shriveled, it made Boscha growl just looking at the state of it, but even so, she grabs her water bottle and waters it carefully, not too much, not too little.

Boscha had recieved it from one of her former friends, Amelia, who, despite everyone else telling her not to, was still kind of her friend, well, she tried to be, Boscha kept pushing her away, she didnt want pity, pity was worse than loneliness… or so she thought, at first she had just left the plant there, then it started to dry out and die and for some reason, Boscha couldn't stand the thought of it dying there alone.

"Come on you dumb plant, why won't you just go back to normal!" Boscha growls in annoyance "I gave you water, what more do you need for pete's sake, I'm no plant witch, I can't just…" the sound of the door creaking reaches the witches ears.

Boscha hesitates, she turns to see that purple haired weirdo just standing behind her at the doorway of the room, their face looks surprised as their eyes move between her and the plant.

Bosch'a mind quickly comes up with a solution to the problem before her.

Indigo had a total of 3 seconds to react as a fireball is tossed at them, thankfully they dodge it completely and shut the door behind them, pressing against the wall as another fireball burns through the wood, leaving a small hole in the door.

A moment passes and Indigo feels the defensive anger bubble down to a fuming irritation.

An idea passes through Indigo's mind for a moment, they consider it, decide its a terrible idea, but decide to do it anyway.

"Put it in the sunlight" Indigo calls softly, as expected, the anger is back and accompanied by thundering footsteps.

Indigo books it out of the gym before the angry witchling can get to the door.

Boscha fumes as she checks outside the door, the weirdo is now gone, but their words echo in her ear…. Sunlight… of course!

Boscha looks around for a small window, spotting one covered in drapes and opens it slowly, it wasnt the best place but the sun did reach it, she places the pot there, she could swear one of the leaves on the plant twitched, that had to be a good sign!

Indigo walks back to where Luz had been waiting for them, smiling to themselves as the anger calmed just a bit


	2. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo noticed Boscha is lonely, they try to keep her company. Hyjinx ensue.

Boscha practically growls as she walks past the human and the purple haired weirdo who spotted her with her plant earlier.

Even if the weirdo had given them information, they wouldnt get off that easy for spying on her, but then again... there wasn't much Boscha could even do anymore.

Boscha hears the werido ask the human something.

"Oh, thats Boscha, she used to bully Willow a lot... no Indigo you should NOT go see if she is okay" 

Boscha keeps walking quickly, she didn't want this Indigo weirdo anywhere near her again, but after a few seconds she was sure she heard footsteps following her.

Boscha turns her head to look behind her and, sure enough, the werido was behind her, they had the gall to raise a hand and wave at her, probably expecting her to stop and talk to them.

Boscha decides shes had enough and takes off full pelt to the Grudgby field, only an idiot would follow her there, everyone knew that was the one place Boscha went to destroy stuff that wasn't actually important.

If the Indigo weirdo followed her onto the field... well it would hardly be Boscha's fault if a burning ball went flying their way while she was practicing now would it?

Indigo pauses as they spot Boscha head onto the grudgby field, but not for fear of getting hit, she notices the small shift in confidence and slight malice that came from this particular area.

"Hmm, alright then" they murmur with a half smile and head slowly onto the court, giving Boscha time to prepare for whatever her plan was.

Boscha could barely believe it when the weirdo actually followed her onto the field, but hey, at least now she had some target practice.

Indigo pauses as the emotions turn gleeful, but not for a good reason, they duck to the side as three balls come barreling at them, all on fire.

Boscha stands not far off, grinning like a maniac.

Indigo returns the smirk and feels a glimmer of confusion from the witchling before its stamped out and more projectiles are coming their way.

The field itself seems to be alive as Indigo dodges around it, they could swear it just the tiniest tremor as a warning each time it sent something st them, making most things fairly easy to dodge, it was the projectiles like the eyeball arrows and random bursts of flames that gave Indigo the most trouble, but at most they got a small scrape or a singe on their uniform.

Boscha was relentless with her own projectiles, flaming grudgby balls were constantly flying towards Indigo as they jumped, weaved and ducked around the obsticales of the court for several long minutes of non stop action.

Then, everything just seemed to stop.

Indigo pauses as they feel yet another shift of emotion and glances over at Boscha, who seemed out of breath, perhaps overusing her magic? 

Indigo carefully makes their way closer, though still keeping a reasonable distance from the teen, before ducking as a lit ball goes sailing at them.

Indigo couldnt help but chuckle as Boscha stands bsck up and summons more of the on fire balls.

"Nice try" they comment before running off again to avoid being pelted yet again.

Another ten minutes and yet again, Boscha needs a breather, this time Indigo doesnt approach, simply waiting for the girl to catch her breath and as expected, Boscha is right back to business, though her heart seems to be less in it now, only really throwing one or two grudgby balls at Indigo and most of them weren't even on fire now.

Indigo had a few sceapes on their arm and about 5 singes from the fields flames and some of Boscha's closer calls, but even now, they wore nothing but an excited grin, even commenting on how close Boscha would get, encouraging her whenever she stopped for a breath.

Boscha had to admit, not only was this kid able to keep up with them AND the field, they seemed to do it with the least possible effort so they could keep running, this was good practice, she appreciated good practice.

One last ball was thrown and this time, Indigo was too tired to dodge, so they simply catch it, sliding back at the force of it and falling to a knee, panting.

Boscha looks at the weirdo... no Indigo, for a moment, she felt.... better, only just a little bit but... it was still enough to be noticed.

Indigo had gotten to their feet now, Boscha wasnt even a little surprised by the huge smirk in their face, well, maybe it was more of an exaggerated smile than a smirk.

Indigo comes over slowly, probably just tired more than wary since Boscha didnt reach for another stack of grudgby balls.

"Heh, you gave it your best shot, maybe next time" they say as they pass her and even give her the Grudgby ball back with a small toss of it.

Boscha catches the ball and for a moment contemplates tossing it at the back of their head, but... she didn't feel like she wanted to so that, at least not at that very moment, that was odd, she didnt feel her usual angry response at being challenged, 

Once Indigo had left the field, Boscha looks all around her, the field had of course repaired itself, but there were a ton of grudgby balls to pick up now.

"Ugh! That weasel could have at least helped me with these!" Boscha grumbles as she sets to work collecting all the balls to return to the store room.

"And what do they even mean next time?! As if they'd deliberately come back to get balls thrown at them again, wbat kind of idiot would do that?"

"Indigo! What happenes to you!" Luz calls and runs over, noticing the small burns and scrapes.

"Heh, ah was targeh practice" Indigo says with a shrug, which only baffled Luz.

"Wait what?"


	3. MatchOff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha gets annoyed at Indigo and challenges them to a one v one in grudgeby, what will the consequences be?

Boscha growls through the halls, she had woken up in a bad mood and everyone knew it from her posture, her clenched fists, the way she bared her teety at anyone walking by and the way she walked heavily on each foot, givimg very audible warning that she was approaching.

One student however, didnt seem to get the schoolwide memo to leave her alone.

Indigo seemed to run into Boscha after almost all their classes and happily waved and tried to speak to her, no matter how many times Boscha growled and told them to "Buzz off"

Much to the dimay of anyone who liked Indigo, they kept at it, Luz, Willow, Gus and even Amity had told them they would end up hurt if they kept approaching the fuming witch, yet Indigo just shrugged with a smile.

Once lunchtime came around, Indigo noticed Boscha heading for the gymnasium once again, this time they decide to not disturb her, lest she damage the door most, they do howver wait outside the gym.

When Boschs did eventually come out, their mood was a little lighter, but upon seeing Indigo sitting there, obviously waiting for them, that mood changed back to anger.

"Alright Weirdo, I've had enough of you following me around!" Boscha yells but the reaction she got was not what she'd expect.

Rather than suprise, fear or anger, the weirdo simply smiles and stands up then has the audaxity to ask 

"Why? You seemed lonely to me"

"Lonely? As if! I can't stand all you goody goody idiots, even if I was lonely, which I wasnt! Why the heck would I want to hang out with YOU instead?"

"Cuz you are lonely, even if you wont admit it, I KNOW you don't hate seeing me around"

Boscha felt her thrid eye twitch in irritation, then, an idea comes to mind and a smirk forms on her face.

"Alright then, how about this, after school, one v one grudgby match, if I win, you have to leave me alone from now on"

Indigo's eara twitch upwards in interest "And if I win?"

Boscha snorts "If you win? You can bug me wherever the heck you like! I wont even get mad!" Boscha says, the weirdo may be good at dodging, but there was no way they could beat Boscha at scoring.

"Sounds good to me" Indigo says and sticks out a hand to shake on the deal.

Boscha looks at the hand in disdain but shakes it anyways, it wasnt a deal if they didnt shake on it after all.

"You better not flake out on me" Boscha snarls and walks away.

"Wouldnt dream of it"

\----‐-------------------------------

"You did WHAT?!" Amity almost yells as Indigo sits back down at the table with her news.

Willow, Gus and Lux just stared, Before they all started talking at once, which made following all their words difficult.

"...make an oath?"

"....Can't possinly expect to..."

"......Gonna really hurt you...."

"....need to think before you...."

Indigo's ears twitch downwards ans they frown at the others, which makes them all stop, Indigo wasnt one to frown often, so when they did it caught everyones attention.

"I'm doing this" they state and even use their full worded voice to make it clear to everyone before them.

The others don't argue, staring at them.

"Why are you putting so much effort into Boscha?" Willow asks suddenly, gaining Indigo's attention "All she has ever done is hurt others, mentally and physically, heck she's clearly not opening up to you, why put yourself through all this just for her?"

Indigo is silent for a long minute "Because she's stuck in the dark, she doesnt know what the light feels like yet, but she never will if no ones willing to show it to her" Indigo says and to Willow and Gus it just seemed like a metaphore, but Luz and Amity knew exactly what Indigo was reffering to and their eyes met for a moment, a look of slight understanding passed between them.

Amity sighs and looks at Indigo. "Boscha is very prideful in her abilities for grudgby, she doesnt take defeat well at all, she WILL try to hurt you if she thinks she will lose to you"

Indigo nods "I'll keep that in mind"

Willow pipes up as well "Also make sure she doesn't pull the rusty smidge ploy again, make sure it isnt on the field"

"Got it"

The line of concersarion continued until the end of lunch, apparently others had heard about this 1v1 match and were planning to come watch and see who won, though apart from a few grudgby fanatics, it was pretty much just Skara and the other grudgby teammates, Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus.

Indigo stood on the grudgby field, staring across at Boscha, Indigo had chosen a nice blue uniform, Luz and Amity had done their face paint, red and blue lines down their cheecks from their eyes.

Boscha had gone for the normal Banshee design.

"You know the rules weirdo?" Boscha asks with a smirk.

"Yup, is the rusty smidge on the field?"

"Nah, if i'm gonna beat you, I wanna make it a good one" Boscha says with a smirk.

Indigo smirks back as they wait for the ball to fly.

Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus are cheering for Indigo on the sidelines, as the ball is sent into the air, Indigo had the height advantage and was able to grab the ball first, keeping it however, was harder than it looked.

Boscha knew how capable Indigo was at dodging and didnt have any qualms charging full tilt at them for the ball, Indigo had to dodge a lot of attempts, trying for a goal too early just to get Boscha to stop, it misses and bounces off the goalpost, right into Boscha's waiting arms, she tears off to the other side, getting halted by an earth spike trap, which lead to a tackle from Indigo.

Bischa had to commend the weirdo for their form on the tackle, but she refused to allow them the ball that easy, struggling out of their arms with a lot of effort and kicking the ball before they reach her again, scoring first.

Indigo stands, wiping the dirt off their face, catching their breath.

"Nice one" they compliment as Boscha gets back into place.

"Hmm, your tackle wasnt too bad at all, but your aim is terrible" 

"Heh, we'll see" Indigo replies as their hand circles behind their back, unseen by Boscha, a clone of Indigo appeared behind her and as the ball shot up, the clone tackles Boscha before she can jump so Indigo can hop over them with the ball and head for the goal.

"Agh, forgot you did Illusions too" Boscha grumbles and elbows the clone hard, it poofs away and she gets to her feet in time to see Indigo toss the ball through the goal with ease.

Indigo's group cheers loudly, Gus waves his flags with vigor.

Indigo jogs past Boscha to her place, grunning from ear to ear.

"Pfft, you look like you just won the whole game, it eas only ONE goal" Boscha says condesendingly but Indigo doesnt falter at her snide comment, simply grinning as they waited for the next ball.

"Man, psyching them out is NOT working" Boscha thinks to herself in annoyance.

A few more goals on each side and it was all tied up, 5 points to each of them.

Boscha glares up at the clock, only time for one more play, someone HAD to get this one.

The ball flies and both girls jump, but rather than grab it, Boscha bats it right into Indigo's chest, Indigo couldnt dodge in the air, the shift in intent was too fast for them to even register, they hit the ground with a cough, clutching the ball.

Boscha lands and folds her arms, waiting for Indigo to call it quits.

"Hey! That cant be legal!" Luz yells.

"It's a completely legal and well known play in grudgby" Skara answers from the next aisle

"Besides, Boscha gave up control of the ball, if Indigo can get back to their feet, they keep it unless they miss" Amelia adds in.

"They're right Luz, its a common play, but most grudgby players know not to leave their middle wide open" Amity adds with a look at the two, who nod in response.

"Yeah... its usually for well prscticed captains that the other team want to slow down, but Boscha is risking a lot giving up full control of the ball like that, if Indigo can score, they win, if they cant, its a tie, so the only winner here is Indigo in the end" Amelia replies.

Amity thinks it over "Yeah... that... isnt like her, what is Boscha trying to prove?"

Boscha waits as Indigo struggles to their feet, making their way slowly towards the goalpost, she hadnt skimped on that impact, they were quite resiliant, though the hit had very obviously hurt, they were still doing what they could to get the ball close enough to score.

Indigo got to the goalpost and looked up at it, they had 20 seconds left, in one last ditch effort, they tossed the ball as high as they could, but it wasnt high enough, bouncing off the very bottom of the post and falling back.

One very small vine errupts from the ground, catching the ball and tossing it through the post, just before the timer ticked to zero.

Everyone looked surprised, naturally everyone also looked at Willow, who immediately raised her hands up,.

"Willow didn't cast that, I checked when I saw it" Skara confirms immediately when Bosxha looks their way.

Boscha shrugs and nods "Must have been the court itself then, guess it liked their determination" she says and walks away, no fuss, no screaming or flaming grudgby balls flying everywhere.

Everyone watches in astonishmemt as the three eyed witch leaves in complete calm.

Indigo had fallen back to a sitting position with a grin on their face.

"Thah was.... so much fuuun!" They yell loudly as they try to get on their feet.

Luz was the first over to help them up "You did great!"

Amity walks over soon aftwr with Willow and Gus in tow "I have to admit, if I was still captain I'd definately ask you to join the team, those were some smart plays"

"You did iiiiit!" Gus yells as he runs in circles around Indigo and Luz and waves his little flags eagerly.

"That was weird at the end though right? The court normally stops goals, it doesnt usually score them" Willow says quietly.

"Heh, this one tends to have a mind of its own, I hate to say it but Boscha must be right, it didn't send one obstacle to stop Indigo getting to the goalpost" Amoty observes.

"So wait... what was it you got if you won?" Luz asks curiously.

"Boscha can' geh mad if ah hang around 'er now" Indigo replies matter of fsctly.

"Wait... thats all you wanted?" Willow asks with a raised brow.

"Yeh" Indigo says with a grin."Eh was de opposi'eh oh whah she wan'ed" they explain 

"Oh, I kinda doubt she'll keep to that, she was way too calm when she left, normally when Boscha loses... everyone loses... and I dont mean the game" Amity says.

Boscha sighs as she heads to change, noticing her potted plant had poked out of her bag for some sun, it had three little buds growing upwarss now.

"Hmph, is that some cheesy reference to my eyes? Titan damn it Amelia, if this flower matches my hair too I swear" she says and rolls her eyes, zipping her bag up so no one would see the plant.


End file.
